


Kinktober 2017 Week Five: Day 30

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Kinktober 2017 [13]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Oviposition, Sex Toys, Trans Character, imp!Hugo, its an ovipositor toy so its not real, kind of, witch!rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Toys, Cunnilingus.





	1. Toys, Rhack

“I’m not so sure about this, kiddo,” Jack shivered, trying to keep his hands and knees planted on the beds instead of pumping to high-tail it out of there as Rhys slicked up the freshly unwrapped toy behind him.

“Don’t be such a baby, you can always tap out if it feels weird,” Rhys purred, slicking up the wide entrance of the toy before he forced the last gelatin egg down the shaft, settling near the base with its two siblings. Jack’s thick fingers clenched into the sheets, teeth scraping at his bottom lip. Rhys had already stretched him out, leaving him _physically_ prepared for the toy, but his emotional readiness was perhaps slightly questionable.

Rhys patted his hip as he lifted up the toy, its flared head nudging up against Jack’s entrance. The older man grunted as the toy slowly started to slid into him, stretching him out as Rhys’ pushed it in until it was settled inside, all the way to the hilt. Jack huffed, eyebrows knit up in concentration as he clenched around the shaft penetrating deep into the pit of his stomach.

“ _Hahh_ …this is….frikkin’ ridiculous…” Jack grunted, head flopping forward. Sweat beaded along his brow as Rhys rubbed his hip, giving the base of the toy a gentle squeeze. The silicone eggs pushed up from the base, nudging against Jack’s stretched hole.

“Are you ready?” Rhys whispered, keeping his grip tight and the narrow end of the egg static as he waited. Jack lifted his head and looked over his shoulder, offering a shaky grin.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, sweetheart.”

Despite the initial bout of teasing, Rhys was fairly gentle when it came to the eggs, giving Jack plenty of time to breath in between, and even curling one hand around to stroke off the CEO’s dripping cock. Jack ended up coming on the second egg, the third merely added to the tingling feeling of satiation that coursed through his body as he finally flopped down on the bed, panting from exhiliration.

“See? That wasn’t so bad,” Rhys purred, hand coming to rest atop the slightly swollen curve of Jack’s lower stomach, evidence that the toy eggs had settled well within their host. Jack’s hand joined him, rubbing curiously over the chubby flesh.

“They….I don’t…gotta…. _lay_ ‘em, do I?” Jack’s eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“They should dissolve on their own in in a few hours….you won’t have to push them out, I mean….unless you _want_ to.”

Jack laughed at Rhys’ lewd, eager expression.

“All right. Just gimme a few minutes.”


	2. Cunnilingus, Rhysquez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Witch" is used as a gender neutral term here!

Rhys had had many familiars before this one, but none of them had been so…intimate with him.

It wasn’t necessarily unusual, especially for the more humanoid creatures. A high degree of intimacy between a witch and their familiar could be beneficial to their relationship—and the physical connection between himself and Hugo had certainly been a boon to Rhys’ magic.

As it was, Rhys was gearing up to execute a particularly powerful spell, something that Hugo must have picked up on, because the moment Rhys had begun pouring over his spell books and weighing the rewards versus the costs in energy and supplies, the imp had slipped between his legs, submissively sliding his clawed hands up the witch’s thighs. Rhys trilled in surprise, but quickly picked up on his familiar’s intent, pulling the hem of his robes up and over his hips as he slid his crotch closer to Hugo’s hungry mouth.

A forked tongue flickered out from between the hirsute imp’s fangs, its tip teasing against the folds of Rhys’ genitals. The witch shivered, hand coyly covering his mouth as the other went to rake against Hugo’s coarse hair, long nails nudging against the thick base of his horns. Encouraged by the touch, by the energy swelling between them, Hugo grasped Rhys’ slim hips, his surprisingly soft lips pressing up against the witch’s slick entrance.

Rhys let out a moan, his toes curling in his dainty boots as Hugo’s tongue pressed deeper inside of him, eager to taste the sweetness of the witch’s fluid. He was able to reach so far inside of Rhys with only his tongue, nearly matching the length of some mortal cocks Rhys had taken in his long life. The witch threw his head back, crying out as Hugo’s tongue flickered and curled inside of him, pressing up against all his most sensitive spots.

He came harshly into the imp’s mouth, leaving him sticky and sloppy as he pulled up from between Rhys’ leg to glance at the panting witch. Rhys’ hair was tousled and sweated beneath the wide brim of his hat, chest heaving against the tight neckline of his robes. His panting gradually slowed to a purr as he petted his imp, dragging his nails through the now damp hair of his beard as he lifted Hugo’s chin. The devilish tongue flicked out to lick off his lips, sending another roll of pleasure through Rhys’ loins.

Well….his spell could always grow _stronger_.


End file.
